Backstage Dream Come True
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Fic based on this picture.


Backstage Dream Come True

Set before and after the taping of December 27th's Smackdown.

**

Roman Reigns was pacing backstage. They were taping next week's Smackdown tonight in order to give the roster a bit of a break over Christmas. He was going to savor it, he knew that much. He knew exactly what he planned to do on those 10 days off.

He looked across the hall to see Seth Rollins bouncing up and down like a bunny on chocolate. Couldn't that boy calm down for once? Roman grinned to himself. It wouldn't be Seth if he stayed still for anything more than two minutes. Even when he slept he was constantly moving. Invariably Roman would wake up in the morning, his frame enveloped in Seth's octopus-like embrace.

After a few more minutes, Roman headed to the Shield's dressing room. Not long after, Seth entered the room as well.

Dean Ambrose looked up from his seat on the bench, seeing both his teammates. "Oh, the segment has been pushed back."

Roman and Seth looked towards Ambrose. "Until when?"

"Not sure exactly. I just know that we have at least an hour to waste."

Roman groaned, falling back against the wall by the door. He ran a hand over his face. Great, just great. He was all ready to go, shoot the segment, then head out to the ring for their run-in on Cena. He had all kinds of pent up energy now and no way to expend it. Unless...

A moment later, Roman had crossed the room and pushed Seth up against the wall, his mouth tight against Rollins'. Seth fought to gain purchase against the wall, then sunk into the embrace, kissing his lover with the same gusto as he performed in the ring.

Dean chuckled, leaning back on the bench to enjoy the show. He sometimes watched but he never participated. He'd never cheat on Punk. He might be almost married but he wasn't dead.

Roman's hands trailed down Seth's body, gripping and groping until they landed on Rollins' ass. Then Reigns' lifted Seth, who wrapped his legs around his Samoan lover's waist. Roman thrust their cloth-covered groins together, pressing Seth into the wall, burying his hands in his hair.

Reigns threw his head back, growling as Seth kissed down his neck, while working at the vest. But Roman would have nothing to do with it.

"Leave it, baby. I just wanna feel your mouth on me."

Seth grinned and landed on his feet, one hand grabbing at Roman's covered member. Rollins removed his gloves, opening his own vest and his pants, letting his erection out. He turned Roman around, pushing him against the wall, quickly opening the Samoan's pants, letting his penis out. His tongue immediately flicked out, lapping up the precum already forming on the head of Roman's cock.

Rollins took in more of his man's dick, relaxing his mouth and throat, since Roman was by no means a small man. Seth swallowed several times until his mouth was against Roman's pubic mound and then he started to hum, the vibrations going up Reigns' back. He grabbed at Seth's hair, fisting it, trying to restrain himself from fucking the man's mouth.

Seth pulled off of Roman, panting, before bobbing his head on his lover's dick, covering him with saliva. Another minute passed and he pulled off of Roman altogether.

"I need you to fuck me, Rome. Now!"

Roman smirked, going over to grab the condom Dean had ready. Dean just smiled as he watched the two men, his own pants open, his erection standing proud.

After sheathing himself, Roman turned Seth around, pulling his pants down around his ankles and lifted one of his legs. He gently fingered Seth's ass but Rollins whined, moaning for Roman to just fuck him already.

Roman bent his legs slightly, lined himself up with Seth's hole and slid in until he was balls' deep.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Reigns began to thrust slowly at first, then speeding up as Seth's greedy hole gripped him tighter. After all, he knew all the tricks to make him reach orgasm at lightning speed, yet he couldn't figure out how Seth could still be so tight after all the fuckings he got.

Seth braced himself against the wall as Roman pounded him hard, his groans echoing through the room. Roman reached down and wrapped a hand around Seth's dick, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long before Seth squeezed him hard, his dick erupting against the wall. A few moments later, Roman came inside his lover, his arms wrapping around him.

With a kiss to his neck, Roman pulled out, disposing of the condom and going to the washroom to clean up. Seth, though, slid down the wall, pants still around his ankles. He panted hard as he looked over at Dean, who reached his own climax and was now cleaning himself up.

"So that was fun," Dean noted.

Seth chuckled tiredly. Roman returned, clothes all in proper place. He picked Seth up and carried him to the closest bench, then went back and used a cloth to clean his lover's spendings up.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

"Not really," Roman replied. "Well, yes in that it's always wonderful to be inside my boy here, but I still have a lot of pent up energy to use."

"I'd suggest you fuck me," Dean began, "but I don't think Punk would appreciate it."

Roman chuckled, watching as Seth laid back on the bench, clothes still all askew.

"That might be a hot thing to see though," came a voice behind Roman.

Roman turned to see CM Punk leaning against the door frame, arms across his chest.

"Punk..."

Punk pushed away from the doorway, locking the door behind him. He edged closer to Roman, who watched Punk apprehensively. The Chicago native brought his hands up to rest on Roman's shoulders. A second later, a smirk graced Dean's face as Punk took Roman's mouth in a hot kiss.

"What the hell?" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Seth, you can't say you've never wanted to see this," Dean said, crawling over to Seth, his hand sliding across Rollins' chest.

Seth could admit, at least to himself, that the thought of Roman and Punk together was fucking hot but could he sit by and watch them actually fuck?

Roman pulled from Punk's embrace, moving back a few steps, sitting on a bench. He was confused, panicked, and ready to fly out of there.

"Just– uh– what's going on here?" Roman stuttered out.

Punk went to Dean, kissing him soundly before sitting on the bench and pulling his lover into his lap.

"What does it look like?"

Seth's eyes were wide as saucers as he curled up by Roman. "I really don't know," Reigns' replied.

Dean nibbled on Punk's ear, running a hand down the man's chest, curling his hand around Punk's growing erection.

"We've talked at length about the two of you," Punk said. "Even though I love this life ruiner here, I am attracted to the both of you. I know about Dean and Seth when they were in FCW. I know it was a tryst with Dean that lead you to Seth. And I know that you've had a threesome with both of them."

Roman dropped his head, a rare blush mottling his cheeks. Seth rubbed Reigns' chest lightly. Dean stopped his ministrations to Punk's neck to look at his two friends.

"What are you suggesting," Seth asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm saying I'd love to have the opportunity to fuck the both of you," Punk said, not in the least embarrassed to say such a thing in front of his lover. "What you want to do with that information is up to you."

With that, he and Dean rose up, glancing at the shocked duo before looking at each other and leaving the room, ostensibly to find Punk's room.

Seth turned to Roman, always trusting his lover's opinion on anything. "What the hell are they... are they suggesting a foursome between us?" Seth's voice was incredulous.

Roman nodded, still not looking at Seth. "That's what it sounds like."

"Are you considering this?"

"No..."

"But?"

Roman looked at his lover. "We've both been with Dean before and you can't deny that Punk is one badass sexy motherfucker. And that kiss wasn't unpleasant..."

Seth chewed on his bottom lip. "I love you."

Reigns smiled, sliding a hand into Seth's two-toned hair. "I love you too. That will never change. IF we did this, just because my body would be participating, that doesn't mean I'd instantly fall in love with Punk or even Dean. YOU have my heart, Seth. You always have."

Rollins nearly melted at Roman's side, cuddling into his love.

"Besides, you're quite flexible, might be interesting to see what positions Punk can get you into," Roman added.

Seth perked up. "So, we're doing this?"

Roman smiled. "It'd be an experience, don't you thing?"

Seth nodded, sinking into Roman's embrace.

~~~~~

Later, Roman and Seth were both showered and laying on their bed at the hotel. Dean bunked with Punk so oftentimes, Rollins and Reigns were able to just be themselves with each other. No pretenses or putting on a show.

Seth was leaning over Roman, kissing him languidly. He could never get enough of his Samoan's mouth, and he often used it in inventive ways. Rimming him at Roman's family's home was interesting, especially since they could have been caught so easily.

The men, naked by now, had their legs intertwined, and were rutting against each other. Roman moaned deep in his throat as Seth's arms slid around him, one hand doing down to cup Reigns' ass.

Then a knock came on the door.

Roman sighed. He knew it was probably Dean or Punk or both, but he kind of wanted to avoid the situation. He didn't want to complicate his relationship with Seth, Dean or Punk. Maybe he should just turn them down flat. He knew Seth tended to be insecure in the relationship, he couldn't believe at times that Roman had chosen to be with him and not someone else.

Mind made up, Roman rose up, pulled on his sweatpants and headed to the door, allowing Punk and Dean in the room. Seth had covered up, wrapping a blanket around himself. Punk looked at both men knowingly.

"So, thought about it?" Punk asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, we have," Roman said. "We decided to do this but I changed my mind just now."

Seth's eyebrows rose up. "When did you decide that?"

"About a minute ago." Roman sat down on the bed by his lover. "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with. I don't want you to think you're not enough for me, because you are. I love you so much, I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Rollins leaned forward and kissed Roman tenderly. The kiss grew until Roman had his hand wrapped around Seth's cock, jerking him lightly. Dean sidled in behind Seth, running his hands around Seth's torso to pluck at his nipples, while Punk pressed himself up against Roman's back, leaving kisses on the big man's neck.

Punk pushed Roman forward so that he was laying across the bed, while Dean pulled Seth to lay in his arms. Punk parted Roman's ass and flicked his tongue over the man's pucker, laving it, probing it, until Reigns was a quivering mass. He rose up to his knees allowing Dean's lover better access to his ass.

Roman groaned as Punk braced his hands on Reigns' ass, opening them wide, burying his face there. He pushed his tongue in, coating Roman's tunnel as best he could. Punk's erection was painful as he pulled back to disrobe, a moan escaping his lips as his cock bobbed free. He laid his dick on Roman's ass, tapping it, sliding the head over the Samoan's ass, leaving a trail of precum.

Meanwhile, Dean had his cock in Seth's mouth. Seth bobbed on Dean's dick like a lollipop, licking him all over, lapping his precum up like it was the finest of wines. Dean's hands were on the back of his head. He wanted to push Seth down and fuck his throat raw but that wouldn't solve anything.

Dean pulled Seth up and took his mouth in a hard, carnal kiss, running his hands all over Rollins' body, his fingers grasping his ass. He positioned Seth in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, his cock resting against Rollins' ass.

"Can I fuck you, Seth?" Dean asked between kisses.

Seth moaned and nodded, watching as Dean retrieved a condom and a tube of lubricant. Dean fastened his mouth back to Seth's as he covered himself with the rubber, then covering his fingers with the gel and probing Rollins' asshole.

He couldn't wait to be back inside Seth again. Positioning his cock at Seth's hole, he slowly pulled the two-toned man onto his erection, not stopping until the man's ass fully encased Dean's cock. Ambrose started bouncing Rollins up and down as he heard Roman cry out.

Seth turned his head to see Punk buried balls' deep inside of Reigns. Roman's lover whimpered at the sight, feeling as though his dick hardened even more. Seth leaned back on the bed, his legs still wrapped around Dean's waist. Roman moved so he could reach Seth's erection, sucking on him frantically.

"Oh yeah!" Seth cried out, the dual sensations pushing him swiftly to his climax.

Punk pounded Roman hard, his head spinning at how tight the Samoan was. Dean wasn't this tight anymore, not after the repeated fuckings he got from Punk. He could easily get addicted to Roman if he wasn't careful.

Roman bobbed his head wildly, reacting to Punk's repeated thrusts to his prostate. He reached up and pushed two fingers into Seth's mouth, the other hand fondling his balls.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come... Fuck!"

Seth erupted into Roman's mouth, his Samoan taking everything he had to offer. Roman gulped it all down, pulling up and coming himself when Punk's cock jabbed his tender ball of nerves hard. Punk then came from the pressure Roman's tunnel was putting on his cock, his hips moving erratically as he emptied himself inside the condom.

Seeing Punk come inside his friend caused Dean to shoot his seed into the condom he was wearing, Seth's tunnel still so tight around him. He leaned forward and kissed Seth hard, before kissing Punk, who carefully pulled out of Roman, who flopped down on the bed, not even caring that he was on top of a puddle of his own spendings.

Dean pulled Seth off of his cock, he and Punk disposing of their condoms. Roman pulled Seth to him, kissing him tenderly, holding him close. Punk and Dean looked down at the two, twin smiles on their faces.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roman mumbled. "Get into bed."

Punk chuckled. "I don't think there's enough room in that bed."

Roman just pointed to the other bed in the room. Punk smiled, bending down to kiss Roman, then Seth, before pulling a blanket over them. He noted that Seth was already apparently asleep. Dean neared the bed, gave both his Shield cohorts kisses as well, turning to kiss Punk.

"Alright, Dean, get into bed."

Dean grinned tiredly, climbing into the bed, Punk following him. Dean was nearly asleep, feeling Punk cuddle into his back.

Seth smiled to himself. He'd wanted this for so long and was ecstatic that it finally happened. He just wondered how often it would happen in the future. He couldn't wait to fuck Punk and he knew without a doubt that he would. He just had to be patient, he thought as he settled into his Samoan's embrace.


End file.
